Fight for the Future
by Philip and Stephanie Days 85
Summary: Wesley Collins and Three Silver Guardians chase Frax through a Time Portal. The Four enlist the help of SPD to stop Frax’s plan for Altering the Future. Time Force&SPD. Please R
1. Chase into the Future

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Belong to Saban/Disney. I am writing this because I am a Fan. All Original Characters belong to me.

A/N: This story takes place after My Silver Guardians Series. It takes place after SPD. Bridge quit SPD.

Summary: Wesley Collins and Three Silver Guardians chase Frax through a Time Portal. The Four enlist the help of SPD to stop Frax's plan for Altering the Future. Time Force/SPD. Please R&R

_**

* * *

**_

_**Silver Hills, California 2006 AD- Old Warehouse**_

* * *

The night sky loomed the beautiful city of Silver Hills. Silver Guardians SUV's surrounded the old abandon were house, where Frax had lay low for quiet awhile. The Silver Guardians had been hunting frax ever since he escaped after Cybrex was arrested and brought back to the Future two years ago. Silver Guardian officers are surrounding the place with their blasters awaiting further instructions, from their Co-Leader Bernard-Michael Hicks.Wesley Collins wearing his dress clothes and swat gear was armed with his Silver Guardian blaster. Bernard Hicks, Christian Keith Hall and Carmen Lockhart were dressed in their Silver Guardians Uniforms. The three were armed has well. Bernard has the Red Beret on his head. 

Wesley Collins had given his Red Chrono Morpher to Bernard, promoted him to be Co-Leader of the Silver Guardians. His father had given him Bio-Lab. Jen Scotts returned in Wes's life after they had been reunited to defeat the Mute-Orgs.Wes and Jen had gotten married and had twins two years ago also. Alex Drake traveled to the Past and given Wes a Chrono Morpher during that period. Wes is the Black Time Force Ranger.

"Stay Sharp!" Wes commanded the three guardians behind him.

"Yes Sir" Bernard said.

The four had come near a room that was closed. Christian tried to turn the door but it was locked. "Damn" Christian said.

"Guess we're going to blast our way in" Carmen suggested.

The four blasted to door open only to find frax standing next to a large time portal.

"Holt Frax your under arrest!" Bernard shouted has the four drawn their weapons at the mechanical golden robot.

"No not you four!" Frax said.

"Give it Frax this game your playing is over" Wes yelled has frax took a, step closer to the time portal.

"You move one more, and we will shoot Frax" Christian yelled has the four Silver Guardians stepped closer.

"Try and stop me Rangers" Frax yelled has he shoot at the Rangers with is Arm Gun, The Rangers dove out of the way and shoot. It was too late Frax had jumped in the time portal.

The Four Silver Guardians took a step closer to the portal.

"We have to get him before it's too late" Carmen suggested to the group.

Bernard raised his brow. "We don't even know where we're going"

"It don't matter Let's Go!" Christian said has he jumped in the Time Portal has well has Carmen.

"I am going Wes you coming?" Bernard asked.

Wes stood there and thought of his Wife Jen and two kids. "I'll be back Jen" Wes said to himself. "Let's go Bernard." Wes said has he jumped in the Portal followed by Bernard.

_**

* * *

**_

New Tech City, California 2026 AD- Capital Square

* * *

Frax had arrived in the Capital Square building near SPD headquarters. The four Silver Guardians arrived has well. 

"You're under arrest Frax" Bernard yelled.

"Sorry to disappoint Ranger but it's Time I leave, but before I go hears something for you!" Frax yelled has he threw nuts and bolts on the floor. The Nuts and Bolts transformed in to Cyclobots.

"Bye Bye rangers ha ha ha ha!" Frax said has he disappeared.

"He got away again" Christian yelled.

"We got things to worry about here" Wes said has The Silver Guardians got into their Fighting stance. They ran towards the Cyclobots to battle them.

_Meanwhile Space Patrol Delta Headquarters_

The alarms were heard all around SPD HQ. Skylur Tate, Elizabeth Z Delgado, Sydney Drew, Blake Johnson and Ricky Hilliard stood and saluted their Commander Anubis Kruger. The group had on their matching SPD uniforms.

"What's going on Commander?" Sky asked.

"There's a disturbance at Capital Square Go Ranger! Commander Kruger commanded.

"Yes sir!" The Ranger responded has they saluted their commander and left.

_Meanwhile at Capital Square_

"There's too many!" Christian yelled.

"Let's Morph!" Wes commanded.

Bernard, Wes & Carmen presses the three buttons on their Chrono Morphers. "Time for Time Force!" The three yelled. Bernard became Time Force Red Ranger, Wes became Time Force Black Ranger and Carmen became Time Force Pink Ranger.

Christian put his Quantum Morpher to his mouth. "Quantum Power!" Christian shouted as he became the Quantum Ranger.

Bernard and Carmen presses the buttons on their Chrono Morphers. "Chrono Sabers" Bernard and Carmen yelled has their Chrono Sabers appeared. Bernard and Carmen ran towards them and slashed has many that were in their sights.

"Quantum Defender" Christian yelled has he grabbed, the weapon from his pouch and started blasting the Cyclobots.

Wes presses the buttons on his Chrono Morpher. "Chrono Blade" Wes yelled has his Chrono Blade appeared. Bernard ran towards them and slashed has many that were in his sight.

The SPD Rangers show up and park their vehicles outside the building. They run inside only to find, the Cyclobots destroyed by the other ranger team.

"Dad?" Sky asked has he looked at the Red Time Force Ranger.

"Huh" Bernard asked.

"Power Down!" The four TF Rangers yelled has they unmorph.

"Who are you four?" Blake asked.

Wes took a step forward. "We are power rangers from the year 2006." Wes answered.

"We are also a special task called the Silver Guardians." Bernard said.

"2006….well why are you here?" Syd asked.

"We chased a Fugitive by the name of Frax through a Time Portal, and ended up here." Carmen said.

"We are power rangers too and we could help you find this creep" Z said has she smiled at Bernard.

Sky had a disappointed look on his face. "I thought it was dad" he said to himself.

"You could come with us to our headquarters, and we'll help you find this frax" Ricky said.

"Alright!" Christian said.

_

* * *

Next Time on Fight for the Future: Wes contacts Jen and the Family. Who is Frax working For? Sparks fly between two rangers. _

* * *

Please R & R. Peace God Bless 


	2. New Developments

_**

* * *

**_

New Tech City, California 2026 AD- Headquarters

* * *

The Silver Guardians had just finished briefing the SPD Rangers on the situation. Wesley Collins is in the SPD cafeteria talking to his wife Jen via Holoscreen. 

"I advise my SPD Rangers take you on a tour, while we locate frax." Commander Krueger said.

"Oh that should be fun" Syd said.

"Commander let us know when you track him down." Sky said.

"Will do Sky." Commander Kruger said.

"Ah you guys go I am going to take a walk." Bernard said.

"I'll go with you don't want you to get lost." Z said with a smile.

Christian looked at Bernard.

"Alright Bro I'll see ya later." Christian said has he and Carmen followed the SPD Rangers.

_Meanwhile in the SPD Cafeteria_

"I don't know how long I'll be here Jen." Wes said.

"I knew you becoming a Ranger again were going to be a Problem." Jen said.

"I had to do it to save Silver Hills from Cybrex and Frax." Wes said.

"That was two years ago Wes." Jen said with tears in her eyes.

Wes sighed "I am sorry Jen this will be my last mission has a Ranger I promise." He said.

"Rachel and John miss there father and I miss my husband." Jen said.

"I miss the three of you too." Wes assured her.

"You're becoming like your father, your being wrapped up in your work." Jen said.

"The Guardians and I will find frax has quickly has we can I promise." Wes said.

"I love you!" Jen said.

"I love you too!" Wes said has he shut off the holoscreen.

_Meanwhile_

Bernard and Z are walking through New Tech City. The two were enjoying each others company. They were walking through the city for an hour and a half.

"So your parents were SPD too cool." Bernard said.

"Yeah so what about you're parents?" Z asked

"Well I never met my dad; my mother is currently the founder of Tomorrow Research." Bernard said

"So you and Christian knew each other long? Z asked.

"Yeah Christian and I met each other in September of 2001 in Vocational School." Bernard said.

"Cool so you guys broke into the Silver Guardians together?" Z asked again.

"Yeah in October 2001 we both moved from New Jersey to Silver Hills to be with relatives." Bernard said.

"That's really cool." Z said.

"Yeah Wes saved my life when Ransik, the Cyclobots and Doomtron attacked the city." Bernard said.

"I guess that was your decision to join the Guardians." Z said.

"Yup it was." Bernard said

_Meanwhile_

_**

* * *

**_

Location Unknown

* * *

Frax was bowing down to a mysterious figure. The figure's appearance was similar to General Vinjix. He was black and gold. He had a Red Robotic eye. He wore a cape; the logo was of the dark empire. The villains name was the Sentinel King. 

"Give me the Trixyrium Crystal." The Sentinel King said.

"I will obey your ever command master." Frax said has he handed him the Crystal.

"Good now send down the Cyclobots." Sentinel King said.

"Yes master." Frax said.

"They will distract the rangers while, I put my plan into motion." The Sentinel King said has he raised the Crystal into the air. "You will rise again this time even more powerful than before." The Sentinel King said to himself.

_Meanwhile_

Cyclobots appear in front of Z and Bernard. One cyclobot raises his hand gun and points at Z, he shoots at Z.

"No!" Bernard yelled has he tackled Z out of the way.

Bernard got up and helped Z to her feet and pressed the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher.

"Time for Time Force!" Bernard yelled has he morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

Z took out her Delta Morpher. "SPD Emergency!" She yelled has she morphed into Yellow SPD Ranger.

Bernard got out his Chrono Saber and Z got out her Deltamax Striker. Bernard slashed through several Cyclobots, Z does the same. Cyclobots shoot at Z but she quickly dodged the attacks and swiped the bots with her DeltaMax Striker. Bernard jumps in the air with his Chrono Saber.

"Time Strike!" Bernard said has he slashes the remaining Cyclobots.

"Power Down!" Bernard and Z said.

The two look around.

"Those Cyclobots are pissing me off." Bernard saidangrily.

"Come on Bernard let's get back to HQ and tell the others." Z said.

_**

* * *

**_

Silver Hills, California 3005AD-Time Force Headquarters

* * *

Danielle Storms had just finished up some paper work. She had just gotten engaged to Michael Jones a month ago. Michael was Bernard's ancestor from the Future and the Gold Time Force Ranger. Michael was away on a Mission along with Katie, Lucas and Trip. She walked into Alex Drake's office. Alex was standing up looking out the window. Alex turned around has she came in and saluted her, while she did the same. 

"You wanted to see me Captain Drake." Danielle said.

"Yes I did." Alex said grimly.

"Is it about Michael?" Danielle asked with concern.

"No Michael is fine." Alex assured.

Danielle was relived. "What is it then?" She asked again.

"Frax has escaped to the Year 2026 and he has the Trixyrium Crystal!" Alex said.

"I thought they were destroyed?" Danielle said.

"I thought so too butI will get to the bottom of that matter" Alex said.

"What does he want with the Crystal?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know but, there is some good news in this." Alex assured her.

"What's the good news?" Danielle asked.

"Wesley Collins, Bernard-Michael Hicks, Carmen Lockhart and Christian Keith Hall are there tracking him down." Alex said.

"Do you want me to help them?" Danielle asked.

"Yes I do get ready!" Alex said.

"Yes Sir!" Danielle said has she saluted him.

_**

* * *

**_

New Tech City, California 2026 AD- Headquarters

* * *

Bernard had finished telling the other Rangers what happened. Elizabeth Z Delgado sat on her bed in room holding unto Syd's stuffed animal Peanut. Her room door opened and Bernard walked in with a smile. 

"Hey Z." Bernard said.

"Hey." Z said.

"Syd brought me here and told me you wanted to talk to me." Bernard said has he sat on the bed next to Z.

"You ok?" Bernard asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to thank you for saving me." She said

"Ah anybody would have done the same." Bernard said with a smile.

Bernard looked into Z's eyes. He leaned in and kissed her on her lips. Z pulled back.

"Ah Z I am sorry I shouldn't have done that." Bernard said has Z put her finger on Bernard's lips.

"I was hoping you would have done that." Z said. "I have feelings for you." She said.

"I have feelings for you too Z." Bernard said.

Z leaned in and kissed Bernard on the lips again passionately.

_**

* * *

**_

Silver Hills, California 3005AD-Time Force Headquarters

* * *

Danielle goes inside the Time Ship. Alex is talking to Danielle through a head set. 

"Are you ready?" Alex asked.

"Yes sir." Danielle said

"Start the Count Down!" Alex commanded

Count Down 5..4..3..

The Trans Warp Mega Zord is getting ready to bang it's fist against the back of the time ship so it could go through time.

The trans warp Zord's arm spins

Count Down 2...1...0

Bang.

The Huge Trans Warp Mega Zord hits the Time Ship. The Time Ships goes through the Time Portal.

The Time Ship's Destination the Year 2026 AD.

"Good Luck!" Alex said.

"Thank you Sir, I will do my best." Danielle said

Alex nods his head. "I know you will." He said

_

* * *

Next Time on Fight for the Future: Danielle arrives from the Future to help the Rangers. Alex talks to an old enemy. What is the Sentinel King talking about? _

* * *

To Be Continued in Case File 3. Please Read & Review. Peace God Bless 


	3. Final Fight

A/N: I had finished this awhile ago now I am posting it. Enjoy. Peace God Bless Everyone.

* * *

Tech City, California 2026 AD- SPD Headquarters

* * *

Danielle Storms had just arrived at SPD Headquarters. She wore her casual White Time Force officer Uniform. The other Rangers knew of her Arrival because Alex had just contacted them about it. Danielle walked into the command center.

"Hey." Danielle said to the group.

"Long time no see." Christian said with a smirk on his face.

Carmen ran towards Danielle and gave her hug. Bernard walked to Danielle and gave her hug.

"Hey." Bernard said has the two hugged.

"It's been awhile Hicks." Danielle said with a smile.

Danielle walked over and gave Wes a hug.

"How's are you, Danielle asked.

"I am doing well." Wes said.

"How are you?" Wes asked.

"I am good, how are Jen, John and Rachel?" Danielle asked.

"Jen and the kids are well, I just want to catch frax then get back to them." Wes said.

Christian nodded to Danielle and she did the same. Christian and Danielle never really got along. When she arrived in 2004, to help the Silver Guardians battle Cybrex Christian didn't trust her for some reason.

The Alarms of SPD Headquarters rang loudly

* * *

Location Unknown

* * *

Many Cyclobots are surrounding a large machine. The cyclobots are finishing up the machine. Frax and the Robot X looked on in amazement.

"Now all we need is to put the Trixyrium Crystal in." Robot X said.

"The World will be yours Master." Frax said.

"Hahaha My plan is working perfectly." The Robot X said.

"It was my plan." Frax said to himself.

Later

* * *

New Tech City, California 2026 AD- SPD Headquarters

* * *

Commander Kruger and Dr. Kat Manx looked into the computer screen and saw blinking yellow lights.

"There are huge energy readings." Kat said.

"Oh no Kat these levels are of the charts and there coming from that source." Commander Kruger yelled.

The SPD and Time Force Rangers gathered together in the command room.

"Where are Bernard and Z? Sydney asked.

"They are speaking to an old friend down town, who might know some things" Commander Kruger said.

"He and Z have been spending time together." Carmen said to herself.

"I want you all to check out this energy reading in this area." He continued.

"Ok." Christian said.

New Tech City, California 2026 AD-Down Town

Bernard, Z and the retired former Red SPD Ranger Jack Landors have a Discussion about frax.

"I do know any details about this frax guy?" Jack said

"Are you sure?" Bernard asked.

"Yes I am sure." Jack said.

"Well thanks anyway Jack and it was good to see you again." Z said has she hugged Jack.

"Same here." Jack said.

Bernard's Chrono Morpher beeped and an Image of Wes showed.

"What is it Wes." Bernard asked.

"I think we have something meet us at the abanded subway complex." Wes said.

"Ok" Bernard said.

A Few Minutes Later

Bernard and Z show up and the group fills them in on the situation.

"Let's morph." Wes commanded

Bernard, Wes, Carmen and Danielle presses the three buttons on their Chrono Morphers. "Time for Time Force!" The four yelled.

Bernard became Time Force Red Ranger, Wes became Time Force Black Ranger, Carmen became Time Force Pink Ranger and Danielle became the Time Force White Ranger.

Christian put his Quantum Morpher to his mouth. "Quantum Power!" Christian shouted as he became the Quantum Ranger.

Z, Rickey, Blake, Syd and James took out thier Delta Morphers. "SPD Emergency!" The Five yelled.

Z became the Yellow SPD Ranger, Syd became the Pink SPD Ranger, James became the Red SPD Ranger, Blake became the Green SPD Ranger and Rickey became the Blue SPD Ranger.

"Let's go." Christian said.

Meanwhile inside

"It is finished finally Doomtron is back Hahahaha." Frax said.

"This is wonderful." Robot X said.

The Rangers bust in the place.

"You are all under arrest for violating the Laws of Time!" Danielle yelled has she brought out her Time Force Badge.

"No not them again!" Frax yelled in anger. "Cyclobots get them!" He continued.  
Robot X goes inside the doomtron.

The Cyclobots surround the Rangers.

"What I thought I was going to Pilot the doomtron because it's my creation." Frax yelled.

"You are a fool frax you thought I need you Hahahaha you're just a pawn so you could help me bring back doomtron." Robot X said.

The doomtron shoots at the rangers which the rangers dodge.

"Oh no Doomtron is back." Time Force Black said has he slammed his foot against a cyclobots head.

"You guy's take care of the Cyclobots we're take care of Doomtron." James said has he and his SPD Rangers run outside.

"Delta Runners." The SPD Rangers yelled in unison.

Moments Later

The SPD Mega Zord is formed.

The Time Force Rangers are still battling the Cyclobots. The Quantum Ranger shoots the cyclobots with his Quantum Defender. Time Force Red & Pink Ranger slashes the cyclobots with their Chrono Sabers.

Time Force Black slashes them remaining bots with his Chrono Blade.

"Be care full Z." Time Force Red.

The SPD Mega Zord is being totaled by the Doomtron.

"Come on guys we gotta defeat this thing." SPD Red said.

"Wait I have a plan." Quantum Ranger said has he shot at the Trixyrium Crystal with his Quantum Defender. The crystal is now destroyed.

"Hahaha Good!" Frax said has he watches the battle.

"Here's our Chance." Syd said.

The SPD megazord brings out it's blaster and shots the doomtron destroying it.

"Yeahhhh!" All the Rangers say in unison.

Robot X is laying on the floor half way destroyed has Frax stands over him.

"Help me Frax." Robot X asked.

"You betrayed Me, My Doomtron is destroyed and Now so will you." Frax said has he blasted and destroyed Robot X with his Arm Cannon.

The rangers watch in shock.

"Revenge will be mine Rangers." Frax yelled has he held his Time Portal machine in his hand and makes a portal.

"No let's get him." Time Force Pink said.

Frax jumps in the portal.

"We'll find him." Time Force White said.

The Next Day Later

The Rangers were huddled up together expect for Bernard and Z.

"I don't want you to go." Z said sadly.

"I have to go Z I have to. Bernard said.

Z has tears in her eyes. Bernard walks out of the room.

Moments Later

Wes and the Guardians are about to leave in the Time Portal when Z comes running p to them.

"Bernard wait before you go I have tell you, something I love you." Z said.

"I Love you too Z." Bernard said has he wipes the tears from Z's eyes.

The two Kissed has everyone watched. The two then broke away slowly.

"Good bye Z" Bernard said

"Good bye Bernard." Z said has the Silver Guardians went into the Time Portal back to the year 2006.

A While Later

* * *

Silver Hills, California 2006 AD-Collins Mansion

* * *

Wesley Collins stepped in his house and saw his Beautiful Wife Jen standing there by the stairs. He opened his arms and she ran to him and the two embraced.

"I Love you so much please don't leave me and the kids like that again." Jen said with tears coming down her face.

"I love you and I will never leave you and the kids, Jen I am giving up being a Ranger." Wes said.

"Oh Wes." Jen said has the two kissed.

"You and the Kids are my Life." Wes said.

Silver Hills, California 2006 AD-

Bernard picked up his Bible. "Z." He said to himself

An Hour Later

* * *

New Tech City, California 2026 AD- SPD Headquarters

* * *

Sydney Drew and Elizabeth "Z" Delgado sat in their room.

"So you really do love him." Syd said

"Yes I do I always will." Z said.

"You'll see him again." Syd said.

"I Hope so God Willing." Z said.

Else Where

"Ah yes back in the year 2006, Silver Hills, and my Time device is destroyed." Frax said. "Ah no matter because I have something special in store Hahahaha." He continued

The End.


End file.
